


Bug Out

by Geccarenee13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Bug fobia, GardianAngel!AU, Gen, little kid Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geccarenee13/pseuds/Geccarenee13
Summary: This is just a small crack fic about a four year old Dean at a picnic being watched by both his and his mother's guardian angels and quite a few others who want to ruin his time with creepy, crawly, bugs. Might have more chapters if liked enough.





	Bug Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is yet another of my stories from Fanfiction.net that I'm transferring to AO3. Please tell me what you think of this because I was thinking of making it a multiple chapter story, just tell me if you want more. Enjoy!

Lawrence, Kansas 1983

“And please protect me from all the icky bugs tomorrow. Amen,” little four year old Dean Winchester added to his nightly prayers.

His mother Mary glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled silently adding, “Anna, please protect him tomorrow.” She hadn’t seen or heard from her guardian angel since, well since she had Dean. Even so, she was pretty sure that she would do this favor for her. Dean had felt a little left out for the past few months, after they had brought home their second son Sam, and had seemed to develop this irrational fear of bugs of all kind. They were going on a picnic the next day and Dean had protested going at all because of the bugs, now he had asked God for protection, so Mary wanted to make sure he got it. She finished tucking him in and as she went to go check on Sam she shook her head and smiled knowing that tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Meanwhile in Heaven…

Anna heard a soft voice, from one of the humans she looked over and after, and was surprised to hear Mary Winchester asking her to protect her son the next day. She rarely heard from any of her charges after they had grown up, but Mary had always been special, in more ways than one. Truthfully, she kinda wanted to see what she wanted, after all Mary had done some very dangerous, to say the least, in her time.  
So, Anna looked at Dean, from heaven of course, and found him sleeping peacefully, but when she looked into his thoughts briefly she found that he was nervous and afraid of the bugs that were to be at their picnic tomorrow. Silently Anna smiled at the infernally strange fears of children and took on the challenge of protecting him, though his own guardian angel should be doing that already, wasn’t his Castiel. No matter she would do as her old charge had asked, after all how hard should it be. If only she knew.

.....

Gabriel had seen Anna stop in the middle of working and stopped seeming to listen to something and fly off, so naturally he followed. He watched as she looked down on a child and heard her quietly say, “I’ll protect him from the bugs, Mary. I promise,” and with that he flew off quickly, already coming up with a plan.

He went and found Samandriel, who he figured would agree to help him carry out his idea, and told him the plan. Little did they know that Raphael was behind them shaking his head.

“You two are planning something again, aren’t you?” Raphael asked them sternly, already knowing the real answer.

Both of the angels looked at him, Gabriel slyly and Samandriel guiltily, and said simultaneously, “Nope,” and flew away discussing their plans quietly. Raphael just shook his head ruefully and resigned himself to following those two, to make sure they didn’t make a mess of whatever they’re going to mess with.

The Next Day in Lawrence, Kansas

Dean hesitantly got out of the car at the local park, at least the one closest to their home, automatically one the look out for bugs, especially mosquitoes it was still the most potent time of the year for them to attack, while he helped his dad carry the picnic stuff onto the grass, in reality he only carried the blanket they were going to sit on but he still felt like a big help. The very surprising thing he found however, or more likely didn’t find, was any bugs. It was like they had all decided to not come out that day.

Mary smiled as she and her family ate looking as Dean looked and looked for bugs, though he didn’t find any, smiling. What she did see was her own guardian angel standing over him with her wings wrapped around her little boy and the rest of her family as well.

What all of them, even Anna, didn’t realize was that behind them came Gabriel and Samandriel. They both looked around for the biggest bug they could find and while Samandriel found a admittedly very long millipede, Gabriel got very distracted by a bunch of squirrels, concocting a very creative and interesting plan in his mind, until Samandriel spotted him chasing the squirrels up the tree.

Samandriel went over to him and lightly and playfully slapped his arm and hissed in his ear, “Leave the squirrels alone. Look at what I found.” Gabriel’s face lit up at the sight of the millipede and he grabbed him from Samandriel and headed over to Anna, reaching over her head, easily I might add, ready to drop it on top of the little boys head. 

Raphael had other ideas however, when he grabbed his arm before he could drop the bug and said quietly but roughly, “What exactly do you two think you’re doing?” They both hung their head ashamedly and Raphael started to lecture them. Anna heard this and turned her head glaring at them to shut them up, which they promptly did. 

While this was happening Lucifer, who was attracted by all the angels, was hiding in the bushes laughing his head off as he let out the largest Tarantula he could find out of the cage it was in. It was almost out when the cage was slammed back shut and he looked up to see… Castiel standing over him glaring. 

5 minutes earlier

Castiel grumbled to himself as he hurried towards a park in Lawrence, Kansas where one of his charges was wanting protection from some bugs at a family picnic. He would have been there sooner, but he had been held up with another one of his charges, a ten year old girl who had needed help at her first baseball game. 

This was thrust out of his mind as he came upon the park and the first thing he saw was Lucifer hiding behind a bush about to open a cage with a humongous spider in it. He sped over and closed it glaring at Lucifer and after he looked up he said in a harsh yet quiet voice saying, “Get out of here.” At first he stuck there being persistent, but after a moment he shrugged deciding he had better places to be and left.   
After Lucifer left, Castiel came out of the bushes to find something he hadn’t expected to see. Raphael seemed to be scolding Gabriel and Samandriel about something while Anna protected his charge and family. He walked over to them and interrupted Raphael’s scolding to gesture for them to leave. Which they did.

Next, Castiel walked towards Anna with the intention of asking her what she was doing, before he heard something he wasn’t expecting. His charge, Dean, asked his parents, “Why aren’t there any bugs out?”  
Then his mother answered him, “I don’t know. You must have angels watching over you, keeping the bugs away.” She then smiled at him while he giggled and then she stealthily looked up directly at Anna and winked at her. Anna smiled back at the mother and Castiel decided that it doesn’t matter what she’s doing because, well she was doing his job for him. Castiel instead joined his sister in protecting his charge from those, ‘icky’ bugs, and watched as the family had an amazing picnic. 

From that day forth little Dean Winchester wasn’t afraid of bugs anymore, or anything really, after all angels were watching over him.


End file.
